


in a new light

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [20]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: When you've snuck the key ring away from your sleeping cavalier and left her a bossy note, but you pause for a long minute to stare at her like a creep before abandoning her to wander aimlessly around Canaan House for days (while you dick around in a basement by yourself).
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Fanart & Comics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	in a new light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).




End file.
